


Loss of Self Control

by mallabyway



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Sex, Smut, Teasing, Under The Table Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has decided to take Salin to the summer Mourier estate..with his family there. Both of them already know they can't stand her, but they try anyways. However, they both agreed to wait on any sexual endeavors until they had returned to their own "home" once again...but can they contain themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Self Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/gifts).



Salin adjusted herself in the dining room, sitting down beside Jean and fixing the torso of her dress. That's right. The battle-ready warrior was in a  _dress._ Oh the things she did for love. Jean was looking dapper in a summer tunic, light and airy. She wished she could say the same for her dress. The other females in the room seemed accustomed to them, but Salin, who normally wore a rag over her chest and called it good, felt like she had way more weight on her than when she wore her armor. She secretly hoped Jean knew how much of a struggle the damn thing was...at least it was pretty. A soft yellow with lavender hints to it. 

Dinner was being served, and Salin politely waited for the rest of the family to take their bites before she took one of her own, making sure to show no sign of dominance or threat...even if it was in table manners. She never spoke to them unless spoken to and remained quiet for a majority of the dinner. The only time she spoke was when she thanked their house servants for serving her her food. Jean of course chimed in with his family, and for the most part he was relieved none of them were picking on her tonight. It was a common occurrence, and he often had to fight to change the topic before Salin got too hurt. Every night he'd assure her none of what they said was true, and then reluctantly walked her to her bedroom. Was he surprised his parents had separated them like they were in the youth and they could not control themselves...okay they were exactly how they expected but it made the situation worse.

Jean at one point had accidentally walked in on Salin tightening her corset. She looked so different and delicate in such noble lingerie that it threw him off guard. Of course she shoved him out of the room before anyone could catch them and say something. 

And now here they were, barely a week through their two-week trip, sitting at the dinner table with his family. Like any other noble family, they had courses for dinner...not just one simple plate. It had been the third dish in and Salin was already exhausted. She tried her best not to doze a little, but frankly two hour long familial discussions were not entirely her forte. Jean immediately took notice and subtly brought his hand onto her thigh, gripping it gently. Startled she sat up a little straighter and looked over at him, a small smile escaping his lips. Salin nodded before looking back at her plate, hoping to avoid snarky remarks from his family. One of them did however, make an effort to capture Jean's attention, but he made no sign of removing his hand from her thigh.

In fact, it had begun to move between the layers of the dress, trying to reach underneath. He had to restrain any chuckles, just now realizing what a pain in the ass of a thing Salin was wearing. He had to remain focused on discussing matters with his family  _while_ reaching to seduce his love. Ah..there they were. The lace panties. Without warning he slipped his hand underneath and immediately began to circle her clit. Salin's knee rose and hit the table and immediately she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to avoid attention. Jean spoke up, "My fault, I was crossing legs and my knee hit the surface." Salin took a shaky bite of her meal trying her best to act natural. Just as she finally bit in Jean pressed down and slid a finger between her lower lips, immediately feeling the heat between her legs. She did her best not to accidentally inhale the food and choke, and instead clenched his wrist between her thighs, partially encouraging and partially begging. Salin grabbed her dress with one hand and clenched it, trying not to contort her face or make any sudden noises. Jean could feel himself get excited from watching her struggle and try to contain herself, and immediately slipped a finger instead of her, slowly moving at a rhythm inside and out. Salin cleared her throat and brought a napkin to her lips, the tips of her ears growing red. Salin could act like she wanted to deny it and be the better of the two, but they were already starting so why stop. She subtly moved her hips, encouraging his finger to fuck her. The corner of Jean's mouth twitch, a smug grin begging to wipe onto his face. He slipped another finger inside in response, coaxing her to want more. He glanced at her and could tell she was breaking, slowly and unwillingly succumbing to her pleasure. Before she could open her pretty lips and accidentally make a noise, he slipped his fingers outside of her. Frustrated she shot a glare at him, and he nodded towards the door of the dining room, telling her to leave. 

Immediately catching the hint, she stood up , curtsied to the family, whispered a thank you then politely left, fixing her skirt and brushing it off with her hands. Jean waited a solid five minutes before standing up himself, "I think I'll pass on dessert tonight. Actually, I'd like to have it delivered to my room if that's alright." Salin, who was waiting not too far from the door, overheard and bit her lip, hoping she knew what Jean meant and immediately made her way to his room. Jean silently wiped his fingers off on one of the napkins and strolled quickly out of the room, hoping to the damn Maker that no one saw his erection. 

He opened the door to his room to find her waiting, relieved she caught his drift. He locked the door behind him and immediately went over to her,  cupping her face fiercely and kissing her with a rough passion. Before she could say anything, he pulled apart the liplock and gave her a hungry look, his voice low and deep, " _Take off your damn clothes._ " Her eyes widened slightly in response, but she held no objects and immediately began to untie the back of her dress. After finally getting that loose he noticed her struggling with the corset. "Jean-" she groaned, "Fucking tear it off me, _please_." Unable to differentiate between whether her plea was sexual or an actual plea, he immediately went to his belt hanging on chair, unsheathed a dagger and cut loose the string on the garment. He knew he would regret that decision later..  ~~such expensive clothing~~ , but for now it was entirely worth it. 

She began to slide off her layers of underskirts and Jean slid off his shirt, and undid his pants, shuddering with eagerness. He looked over at his partner and realized how long it would actually take for her to strip out of it all, so he simply took her hands and kissed her again, "We'll make due." He grabbed her waist gently and pulled her towards him. She felt herself grow warmer from feeling the bulge underneath his pants pressing against her pelvic region. Without he realizing, he was guiding her backwards, her back soon pressing against a dresser. Jean trailed a series of kisses from her jawline to her neck, increasingly growing a little rougher and biting down, sucking on her skin. Salin quickly tried to pull away, hissing, "Jean we cant let them see." He huffed and kissed the top of her breast, trying to think of an alternative. All he wanted to do was fucking taste her and make sure she remembered she was his. "Salin..turn around," he growled, his hands already starting to turn her waist. 

Her expression read as confused at first, but it didn't take long for her to catch his drift. As she turned she began to pick up her skirt, allowing him to get underneath. He noticed that because her dress was now loose it was beginning to fall off her torso, her back bare and exposed and her breasts barely covered. She gripped the edge of the dresser while he lowered his pants just enough to where his erection could be freed. Jean stepped up to her from behind, his arms wrapping around her as his cock began to rub her inner thigh. "To think we could actually control ourselves," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot and warm on her neck. Her face was already red and flustered, and her sex was already heated, aching for him to be inside her and complete her. She glanced at him, angling her head slightly and let out a huffed laugh, "You started it."

"It's your fault for being so beautiful." She laughed at him again and he smirked, trailing kisses down her back before biting her, leaving satisfying marks. All the while he slid one of his hands down the front of her dress, reaching to circle her clit once more, while the other groped at one of her breasts. Salin let off a soft hiss from every bite her left her, and it only made him want to leave more on her. She groaned and almost immediately the hand that was on her breast was placed over her mouth, "Sshhh. Not a sound," he crooned into her back. Using the hand that was on her clit, he began to angle her hips towards him, her torso immediately bending over for easier access. She put a hand up against the wall that the dresser leaned on, bracing herself as she already felt her knees begin to shake. Jean pressed onto her once more, his bare torso on her back, sending goosebumps between them from the electrifying skin contact. " _Salin._ " He felt her hot frustrated exhale from her nose on his hand, and he gave a soft chuckle. 

Craving him and needing him, she moved her ass a few times, intentionally forcing his cock to rub against her, anywhere and anyway she could get it to. All she wanted was for him to fill her space and bring her immediate satisfaction. He removed his hand from her front and grabbed her ass, smirking and bringing his cock to her nether lips, teasing her with the tip. "I may have started this, but you, my love, seem just as eager to finish it." Another frustrated huff from her nose onto his hand. He adjusted his covering of her mouth before slowly sliding inside of her, watching her back arch forward almost instantly as a reaction. Jean clenched his teeth at the immediate sensation, sending ripples through his body. Salin shuddered from pleasure. He felt her lips part underneath his hand and a heated gasp brush on his palm. 

He began to move his hips, starting at a slow pace and moving in and out of her with ease. She moved with him, pushed against the dresser every time he pressed back in. Gods he felt so good. And she wanted to tell him but he was determined to hush her up. Instead, she moved her hips with his, encouraging him and hoping to get him to pick it up. Jean let out a huffed chuckle, sliding his hand from her ass and onto her hip, adjusting his grip as he obeyed her, but instead of increasing his pace he increase his roughness. Everytime he left her he entered with much more thrust, and in an immediate response he felt her release a moan, vibrating against his hand. Jean looked up to see that her hair had begun to fall out of its bun, adding to the messy look and even arousing him even more - and thats when he looked past her to realize there was a mirror on the dresser. He could see her lusty expression, her eyes closed and her eyebrows crinkled together, her face a glowing pink. Jean immediately picked up the pace, attempting to maintain how rough he was. 

He leaned over her, already breathless, "Maker...do you see how beautiful you are?" he croaked, his lips on her ear. Confused by what he meant Salin looked up to see the mirror and glared at him through the reflection. Her expression was quickly changed when he thrusted inside of her again. As he continued to  move he watched her, her face going back to uncontrolled lust. She adjusted her hand on the wall, and fixed the grip of her skirt on the other, effortlessly making sure to keep things going. 

Jean continued to pound inside of her, his hand a little damp from her hot breaths and muffled moans. She could feel his pelvis touch her ass each time, loving that he made sure to fill her completely before leaving her. Just as Jean felt a new wave of excitement, his bedroom door knocked and they both immediately froze, his cock deep inside of her. He felt her walls tighten around his length a little as her body tensed and he couldnt help but groan a little in surprise.  "Y-Yes?" he asked, trying not to allow his voice to crack.

"Your grace, I have your dessert. Sorry it took a little while. Your father suggested that it wait until they had all been served first." A muffled voice replied through the door. 

He couldnt help but grin, leaning on her back and whispering, "You hear that Salin? Dessert is here." He began to move again, picking up from where he left off and moving against her. She let out a startled gasp before glaring at him through the mirror again, clearly not expecting him to keep going  _while someone was at the door._ Jean straightened up again, fixing his grip on her hip and angling himself a little to fuck her in a new direction, "I'm a little tired, I apologize. I found I don't want it after all. I'm sure one of my family members would be eager to take seconds."

"Oh I doubt it sir."

" _Maker_ , youre so slick Salin."

"Sir?"

Jean, a little frustrated they were still around, gave  fake chuckle, "Regardless, I think I will pass for the evening. Supper has me quite full and weary."

"Shall I fetch the doctor, sir?"

"No-" Jean had to restrain a groan as Salin planned a little revenge and pushed herself onto him as he pushed inside of her. "-No. I'm quite alright. Just need some rest."

"Very well, sir. Sorry to have disturbed your sleep." Jean paused to hear their footsteps leave, growing fainter as they walked away. He looked back at Salin who was glaring once more and kindly removed his hand.

"Do you want us to get caught? The nerve," she huffed. She watched his expression grow devious, his eyes half lidded from sly lust. He slowly moved his hips, discontinuing from his previous pace. Salin's jaw immediately tightened as her back arched forward once again. He kissed her shoulder, "How exciting it is to live on the edge and take you while a household member needs my attention, no?"

He watched her eyes glance to their backs, watching his hips slowly roll. "If exciting is what you call it," she retorted, her hair a mess and strands now in her face. Jean kissed her neck, grazing his teeth on her skin. To his surprise, he felt fingers touch his hair, and he glanced up to see she was no longer bracing herself but attempting to wrap more around him, her hand tangled against the back of his head and her head leaning back so that she could bring her face to his. Jean kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip and moved his hips at a rapid pace again. She felt so hot around his member, and he could tell she was getting closer to climax. He felt her release another noise against his mouth and immediately pulled away, "I nearly forgot." 

For some reason she had become suddenly obedient and got back into the former position, allowing his hand to cover her mouth once again as he began to move faster. Jean glanced down to admire when his skin pressed against hers, their colors contrasting ever so lovely. He hissed suddenly when he felt a sharp pain on his finger, and looked up to see her biting the middle one, separating it from the rest of them. Satisfied that she had his attention now, she forced the finger to slip into her mouth, sucking it gently before slowly sliding out. He couldn't help but allow his jaw to unhinge a little, his mouth agape. " _Salin._ " 

That was it. He grabbed her hip roughly, his final wave of energy pushing through as he began to pound into her, roughly and rapidly. She conformed to him, using her free hand to hold the dresser against her and the other hand to pick up her skirt more. Jean's nails dug into her skin lightly, in an effort to keep his solid grip. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her, feel him grow close to climax. Before he could release, he began to pull out. Salin quickly grabbed him and he looked at her in the mirror, her face heated and demanding, "I want to feel you come inside me, Jean."  _Oh._ That meant she had brought her medicine. A smirk pulled at he side of his mouth, "Did you know we'd break?" She shook her head, "No..but its always better to be safe than sorry." 

Clearly he agreed as he thrusted back inside her, pumping a few more times before pushing to his maximum and hilting onto her. She pressed her ass against him and he quickly covered her mouth as she released her final cry, her female-orgasm covering his cock. She felt his sex thicken briefly before he finally released inside of her, his hot and thick liquid pouring into her and giving her a shudder of satisfaction. Jean had no intention of moving, his hand still firmly holding her side. She looked through the mirror to see his head tossed back slightly, his hair tousled and making him look so damn sexy. Salin rested her head on the top of the dresser, slowing her breath down as she felt him fill her up. She smiled as his lips kissed behind her shoulder blades, his nose brushing on her skin. "I love you, Jean," she whispered a little hoarsly.

He kissed her a few more times before answering, "I love you, too, Salin." Without warning he slipped out of her, startling her a little and causing him to laugh. "I apologize. Got caught in the moment." She straightened up and turned around, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed her back, brushing her hair out of her face and drinking her in as if he hadn't already. She pulled away from him and looked up at him, "We are so helpless. Cant even survive an entire week without clinging to one another."

Jean grinned while covering her face in light pecks, still effortlessly showing his affection, "We are in love. I cant control myself around you for too long." He looked at her to see she was beaming at him, agreeing. "Slip out of your dress, my dear. Its falling off anyways...and my family believes I am asleep so I dont see any harm in embracing you in bed for a little while." 

Without any objection she slipped out of it, clearly relieved to get the damn thing off. Jean stripped as well, then slipped into bed with her, lying next to her face to face, their legs entangled with one another. Salin was idly stroking his jawline while he ran his fingers along her sides, feeling her smooth skin. They kept their eyes locked onto one another's, soft smiles and both glowing from just having sex. Salin scooted closer and kissed him gently, and Jean happily obliged, relaxing his hand on her ribs. "I love you very much, Salin. Dont ever forget that," he whispered on her lips.

He felt her smile, "I won't. I'll becareful with your heart, I promise." Jean smiled in return and closed his eyes, resting his lips on her forehead and using his opposite hand to stroke her hair, both of them falling into a catnap of bliss.


End file.
